creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hüter des Verfalls: Die Einladung
Es war schon ein wenig unwirklich, nach so langer Zeit in die Heimat zurückzukehren. Allerdings war die einjährige Auszeit in Australien einfach dringend nötig gewesen. Der Stress der letzten Jahre hatte sich mehr und mehr aufgestaut, bis ich das Gefühl hatte, dass ich in einem undurchdringlichen Alltagskäfig gefangen zu sein, aus dem es so gut wie kein Entrinnen mehr gibt. Ich musste einfach die Reißleine ziehen, um nicht vollends den Verstand zu verlieren. So gut mir aber die lange Erholungsphase auch getan hatte, so froh war ich nun, wieder in mein gutes altes Haus zurückzukehren. Wie ich erfreut feststellte, hatte sich meine Schwester während meiner Abwesenheit wie versprochen aufmerksam und zuverlässig um mein Haus gekümmert. Schon von außen glänzte es wie frisch gebaut in der nachmittäglichen Frühsommersonne, und auch innen war alles blitzblank und ordentlich. Sogar noch viel ordentlicher und aufgeräumter als vor meiner Abreise. Zufrieden räumte ich mein Reisegepäck aus und schlüpfte in meine Wohlfühlklamotten. Danach rief ich meine Schwester an, dankte ihr für die Pflege meines Hauses und versprach, sie zum Dank bald zum Essen einzuladen. Dann wollte ich mich eigentlich ins Bett legen. Immerhin war die Reise sehr anstrengend gewesen. Allerdings entschied ich mich nach kurzer Überlegung doch dafür, eine Runde um den Block zu drehen und wieder ein wenig Heimatluft zu schnuppern. Schon als ich auf die Straße hinaustrat, bemerkte ich eine deutliche Veränderung. In den fast zwanzig Jahren, in denen ich hier gewohnt hatte - und nach Berichten von älteren Nachbarn auch schon weit davor - stand schräg gegenüber ein altes und verfallenes Haus, das aus unerfindlichen Gründen nie abgerissen worden war. Es sah wirklich schäbig und gruselig aus und stellte einen solchen Schandfleck für unsere eigentlich hübsche Nachbarschaft dar, dass die Grundstückspreise allein durch den Anblick dieser schäbigen Ruine deutlich in den Keller gegangen waren. Auch wenn ich natürlich davon profitiere - anderenfalls hätte ich mir das Haus damals nicht leisten können - so hatte mir die Bruchbude besonders nachts immer ein sehr ungutes Gefühl gegeben und ich hatte stets einen weiten Bogen darum gemacht. Nun aber - gab es dieses Haus nicht mehr. Stattdessen stand dort ein schickes, weiß gestrichenes Anwesen, das erst vor Kurzem fertigstellt sein konnte. Neugierig ging ich auf die andere Straßenseite, um mir das Gebäude genauer anzusehen. Tatsächlich. Stilvolle Vorhänge, eine saubere, intakte Tür, ein frisch gemähter Rasen. Sogar Blumenkästen an den Fensterbänken. Kein Zweifel: Das Haus war wieder bewohnt und garantiert neu gebaut. Auch wenn es von seiner Grundform her überraschende Ähnlichkeit mit der alten Bruchbude aufwies. Als ich mich noch gedankenversunken über diese überraschende Entwicklung wunderte, öffnete sich die Tür und ein gepflegter Mann, der wie ich Anfang Vierzig zu sein schien, trat hinaus. Um nicht als Stalker missverstanden zu werden, wollte ich mich reflexartig abwenden, aber da hatte er mich schon entdeckt. "Wohnen Sie im Haus dort drüben?" fragte er unvermittelt und zeigte dabei auf mein Zuhause. "Ja. Das ist mein Haus", antwortete ich überrumpelt. Sofort machte sich ein warmes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit. Er ging auf mich zu und bot mir seine Hand an. "Schneider. Timo Schneider. Ich und meine Frau sind neu in der Nachbarschaft". Ich ergriff seine Hand, die sich ein wenig feucht anfühlte. Er hatte einen sehr festen Händedruck. Fast schmerzhaft, um genau zu sein. "Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen. Mein Name ist Christoph Manner. Ich bin auch gerade erst zurückgekommen. Schön, hier neue Gesichter zu sehen." Der Mann nickte und grinste noch breiter. Und auch wenn sein Lächeln fast schon comichaft war, so wirkte er sehr sympathisch. "Meine Frau Hannah und ich bereiten gerade das Abendessen vor. Wollen Sie vielleicht heute Abend vorbeikommen? Dann könnten wir uns näher kennenlernen?" Das überraschte mich ein wenig. Eigentlich war es nicht meine Art, mich so schnell mit Wildfremden anzufreunden. Aber der Mann strahlte etwas wirklich Angenehmes aus und so sagte ich zu. "Gerne. Wann soll ich vorbeikommen?". Der Mann sah auf seine schwarze Armbanduhr. "Würde Ihnen 20 Uhr passen?". Ich nickte, verabschiedete mich freundlich und kehrte in meine Wohnung zurück, um noch ein wenig zu schlafen. Als der Wecker meines Smartphones klingelte, fühlte ich mich seltsamerweise ausgeruht und frisch, auch wenn ich nur vier Stunden geschlafen hatte. Voller Neugier auf meine neuen Nachbarn machte ich mich auf den Weg und klingelte an der nagelneuen Tür. Hannah öffnete mir und präsentierte mir ein strahlendes Lächeln, das gut zu dem ihres Mannes passte. Sie trug ein rotes Abendkleid und lockige, mittellange, braune Haare. Sie war recht gutaussehend und mir ebenfalls äußerst sympathisch. Sie bat mich einzutreten und machte eine einladende Geste. Ich folgte ihrer Einladung. Innen war es stilvoll eingerichtet. Viele helle Cremetöne, helles Holz und ein großes, weißes Sofa. Der weiße Esstisch war mit vielerlei Speisen gedeckt, die schon mehr nach Buffet als nach einem einfachen Abendessen aussahen. Es gab Wildbraten, eine Obstplatte, Kartoffelgratin, einen Salat und viele weitere Köstlichkeiten. Und es duftete verführerisch, auch wenn ich gleichzeitig einen leicht modrigen Geruch wahrnahm, der so gar nicht zu den leckeren Speisen passen wollte. Ich tat das als Einbildung ab und setzte mich zu den beiden an den Tisch. Nachdem wir mit einem irgendwie exotisch schmeckenden, trockenen Weißwein auf gute Nachbarschaft angestoßen hatten, begannen wir mit Smalltalk und ich erfuhr so einiges aus dem Leben der Schneiders. Timo war wohl ein selbständiger Unternehmensberater, Hannah die Filialleiterin einer Bank in der Nachbarstadt. Sie hatten sich das Geld für den Hauskauf lange zusammengespart und genauso lange nach einem passenden Grundstück gesucht, bis sie auf die alte Ruine gestoßen waren. Seltsamerweise beharrten sie darauf, dass sie sie renoviert und nicht einfach abgerissen und ein neues Haus gebaut hatten. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das bei der alten Ruine überhaupt möglich gewesen wäre. Währenddessen langte ich beim Essen ordentlich zu. Es schmeckte wunderbar. Allerdings auch anders, als ich es bei vergleichbaren Speisen bisher gekostet hatte. Als ich die beiden nach den Zutaten fragte, verwiesen sie auf exotische Gewürze und ein Familienrezept. Ich dachte nicht weiter darüber nach und genoss es einfach. So vergingen die Stunden mit Gesprächen, gutem Essen und viel Wein; und ehe ich mich versah, war es bereits 3 Uhr nachts. Da ich morgen meine gewohnten Jogging-Runden plante und mir zudem ein wenig unwohl war - was wohl am wenigen Schlaf und dem Alkohol liegen mochte -, verabschiedete ich mich und versprach, bald wieder vorbeizukommen. Als ich zu Hause ankam, hatte sich mein Unwohlsein in eine ausgewachsene Übelkeit verwandelt und ich war kurz davor, mich zu übergeben. Da ich darauf aber so gar keine Lust hatte, schluckte ich Magentabletten, trank viel Wasser und kämpfte die Übelkeit nieder. Irgendwann schlief ich ein. Als ich aufwachte, war es bereits später Nachmittag und ich hatte meine übliche Joggingzeit eindeutig verschlafen. Immerhin ging es mir etwas besser, auch wenn ich einen pelzigen Geschmack auf der Zunge hatte. Ich trank ein Glas Wasser, aber der Geschmack blieb. Begleitet von leichten Kopfschmerzen. Ich nahm mir fürs Erste vor, nicht mehr so viel zu trinken, und blickte auf mein Handy. Meine Schwester hatte bereits dreimal angerufen. Trotzdem hatte ich keine Motivation zurückzurufen. Ohnehin fühlte ich mich lustlos. Das Einzige, was etwas Vorfreude in mir auslöste, war die Aussicht auf ein weiteres Abendessen mit den Schneiders bereits in wenigen Stunden. Wir hatten uns für heute erneut verabredet. Diesmal durfte ich aber nicht so viel trinken. Immerhin würde ich übermorgen bereits wieder im Büro sein müssen und wollte mich nicht daran gewöhnen. Warum ich mich so auf den Abend freute, wusste ich nicht. Vielleicht spielte neben der angenehmen Gespräche und des interessanten Essens auch Hannah eine Rolle, die mir irgendwie gefiel, auch wenn ich mich natürlich schuldig fühlte. Immerhin war sie verheiratet. Als es 20 Uhr war, stand ich wieder vor der Tür und Hannah öffnete. Ihre grünen Augen blickten mich freundlich an, und irgendwas anderes schien auch noch in ihrem Blick zu wohnen. War es Begehren? Ich verscheuchte den Gedanken und begab mich an den Esstisch. Diesmal gab es Lachs, Mousse au chocolate, Linsencurry und viele weitere interessante Speisen, die erneut aufregend und ungewohnt schmeckten. Allerdings nahm ich auch wieder diesen seltsamen, faulen Geruch war. Als ich meinen Mut zusammennahm und die Beiden darauf ansprach, erklärte Timo mir, dass sie gelegentlich Probleme mit den Abwasserleitungen hatten. Ein Klempner würde sich aber bald darum kümmern. Diesmal verzichtete ich auf den Alkohol und konzentrierte mich nur aufs Essen und die Gespräche. Dennoch wurde mir erneut übel. Ob ich mir einen Magen-Darm-Virus eingefangen hatte? Ich entschuldigte mich und ging ins Badezimmer. Auch hier fand ich weiße Fließen und eine stilvolle Einrichtung vor. Mehr interessierte mich aber die Toilette, wo ich - so peinlich mir das auch war - sicher 10 Minuten mit Durchfall verbrachte. Als ich es endlich wagen konnte, stand ich auf und wusch meine Hände. Seltsamerweise hatte ich nicht den Eindruck, dass sie sauberer wurden. Egal, wie viel Wasser und Seife ich benutzte. Als ich zurückkehrte, saß nur noch Hannah am Tisch. Sie erklärte mir, dass Timo spontan zu einem Kunden müsse, ich aber natürlich gerne noch aufessen könne. Trotz meiner Übelkeit tat ich genau das. Immerhin wollte ich nicht unhöflich sein, und Hannahs Augen trösteten mich ein wenig über meine Bauchschmerzen hinweg. Sie schien mein Interesse zu bemerken und kam näher. Immer näher. Irgendwann berührte ihr Mund meinen, und sie küsste mich intensiv. Ihre Zunge schmeckte nach einer seltsamen Mischung aus Mundwasser und schlechten Zähnen, auch wenn ihre Zähne eigentlich makellos waren. Vielleicht hatte sie irgendeine Magenkrankheit. Trotzdem genoß ich ihre Küsse und konnte nicht genug davon kriegen. Eh ich mich versah, lag ich mit ihr auf der weißen Couch und erkundete ihren Körper. Der Rest der Nacht versank im Rausch. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich nach Hause gekommen war. Aber ich fühlte mich noch schlechter als den Tag zuvor. Diesmal wollte ich mich übergeben. Aber ich konnte es einfach nicht. Selbst als ich den Finger in den Hals steckte. Es half einfach nichts. Elend und schwach verbrachte ich den Tag im Bett, bis es erneut 20 Uhr war. Trotz meiner Schuldgefühle machte sich wieder Vorfreude in mir breit. Als ich zur üblichen Zeit in das Haus der Schneiders trat, erklärten beide mir geradeheraus, dass sie über die letzte Nacht geredet hatten und sie kein Problem damit hätten. Timo meinte, dass er es gut fände, dass ich mich so gut mit Hannah verstehe. Auch wenn ich es kaum glauben konnte, so freute ich mich natürlich sehr darüber und verbrachte einen weiteren schönen Abend mit den beiden und ihrem guten Essen. So gingen die Tage dahin. Ich aß, redete und liebte Hannah in der Nacht und verbrachte die Tage elend und krank. Ich gab das Joggen vollends auf. Ich meldete mich nicht mehr bei meiner Schwester, und meinen Job vergaß ich schlicht. Ich hätte ihnen ohnehin nicht mehr antreten können. Der Durchfall und die Übelkeit wurden immer schlimmer. Außerdem nahm ich extrem zu und nahm ein immer unvorteilhafteres und ungepflegtes Äußeres an. Aber solange es Hannah nicht zu stören schien, war es für mich auch in Ordnung. Alles was zählte, waren die Abende mit den beiden. Irgendwann klingelte meine Schwester dann doch an meiner Tür und war von meiner Veränderung so schockiert, dass sie mich regelrecht zum Arzt schleifte. Der stellte Schimmel in meiner Lunge und chronische entzündliche Magen-Darm-Erkrankungen bei mir fest. Ich musste meiner Schwester versprechen, mein Haus auf Schimmel durchsuchen zu lassen. Ich tat es aber nicht. Ich konnte es mir ohnehin nicht vorstellen. Immerhin war mein Haus doch sauber. Stattdessen ging ich weiter zu den Schneiders. Mit der Zeit änderte sich mein Äußeres auch wieder. Ich verlor massiv an Gewicht, bis ich fast hager wurde. Auch wenn ich nach wie vor jeden Abend ordentlich zulangte. Auch verlor ich meine Haare und stellte mit der Zeit fest, dass meine Lippen immer dünner und rissiger wurden. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei. Ich freute mich nur auf den Abend. So ging es weiter. Wochen. Monate. Der Kontakt zu meiner Schwester riss endgültig ab. Und ich war froh darüber. Ich brauchte sie nicht. Ich brauchte niemanden. Ich hatte Hannah und Timo. Eines Abends, ich hatte den Tag mit schmerzenden Fingerknochen verbracht und festgestellt, dass sich mein Zahnfleisch aufzulösen begann, ging ich wieder zu den beiden hinüber. Doch etwas war eigenartig. Das schöne Haus, das ich inzwischen besser kannte als mein eigenes, stand nicht mehr. Stattdessen war dort wieder die Ruine zu sehen. Verwirrt schritt ich auf die Tür zu und klopfte gegen das morsche Holz. Sofort öffnete mir eine dürre, haarlose Gestalt mit lippenlosem Mund, viel zu langen Fingern und wunderschönen grünen Augen. Es war Hannah. Das wusste ich genau. Sie führte mich durch das modrige Wohnzimmer zum vergammelten, gesplitterten Tisch, auf dem sich schimmlige Köstlichkeiten türmten, die gräulich, weiß und grün auf zerbrochenen Tellern lagen. Maden, Fliegenlarven und pelziger Schimmel bildeten dort eine appetitliche Melange. Ich setzte mich und griff beherzt zu, wie ich es all die vielen Monate bereits getan hatte. Dazu trank ich das braune, brackige Wasser und roch Hannahs süßliches Aroma und die allgegenwärtige Fäulnis und fühlte mich unendlich wohl. Als mir Hannah mit spröder und schriller Stimme anbot, hier einzuziehen, stimmte ich euphorisch zu. Ich war zu Hause. Nun war ich wirklich zu Hause. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende